The Crow
by FoxRocks
Summary: A very short story I wrote that I wanted to share. Please note that the story is entirely original and is not based on any already-established properties. A bad-tempered man finds himself wishing he could take back a horrid act he commits. Please enjoy.


**The Crow**

**A/N: I haven't updated/written anything in a really long time unfortunately, but I figured I'd share this original short story I created. Note that it is my first story unrelated to any already-established properties, and is entirely my own work. Please enjoy.**

* * *

SLAM.

Terrence threw down his tennis racquet in a blind rage, having lost another match to his friend Jeremy. Jeremy only sniggered at his friend's misfortune and anger, satisfaction filling him as the tennis instrument crashed to the floor of the court. The result of Terrence's fury put a large dent in a side of the racquet.

Terrence, at thirty-five years old, had always been a very angry person. Ever since he was a child, he hated to lose, and immense fury would result every time that he did. Jeremy had been Terrence's friend since they were very young, usually getting the better of him in their various contests.

Jeremy would go on to boast of his superior skills; Terrence would pick up his damaged tennis racquet and leave the court without a word. The maddening, mocking laughter of Jeremy echoed in the air until Terrence put enough distance between himself and his friend. The sun began to set as Terrence made his way home, holding on to his unrestrained wrath and frustration.

He noticed he had left his front window open – another factor adding to his anger. After throwing the door open, Terrence heard a distinct noise: the caw of a crow. Courtesy of the open window, the avian had managed to fly inside of Terrence's house.

Initially, Terrence was simply annoyed with the crow, and then he recalled his anger. There was no containment for Terrence's rage, and the continued noises of the crow assisted in unleashing it. Terrence followed his ears, a mad grin spreading across his face as he drew closer and closer to the crow's destination.

He found the crow in his bathroom; its wing was wounded, the cause for the creature's cries. Terrence's grip on the racquet became firmer, and he raised the object above the crow. Without any hesitation, Terrence brought the racquet down upon the crow, repeatedly striking the avian with a mighty force. His anger was put into every stroke, releasing as much of the fury as he possibly could. He struck and struck until the crow was dead.

Terrence dropped the racquet to the floor, smiling to himself again. Then, a loud cawing noise sounded through the house. At first perplexed, Terrence soon realized the noise wasn't emitting from the crow he had just slain, but rather another that was very much alive. Terrence returned to the house's entrance, and observed a crow perched on his open window. It seemed this crow had witnessed the death of the other, as the bathroom was in sight of the crow's position. This crow had an abnormally long beak, perhaps what allowed it to cry so loudly.

As soon as Terrence began to move closer to it, the crow flew away, not to be seen for the remainder of the day. Soon after this the sky became black. Terrence wouldn't lose any sleep over the murder of the crow tonight.

* * *

The following day, Terrence did not spend time with Jeremy. He was still too infuriated to reunite with him. Something did happen to trouble Terrence on this day, though, as the crow from yesterday returned to his window just before dark.

Certainly, on this occasion the window was closed, but that did not hinder the crow very much. Its noisy caws were still quite audible to Terrence, despite being within his house. Quick to be annoyed, Terrence ran over to open his window and scare the crow away, but before he had the opportunity, the crow flew away once again. Terrence realized it had indeed been the same crow as yesterday, having noticed the unusually long beak.

This event occurred in the exact manner the next day. Once more the crow cawed with intense volume, as if with urgency. Again Terrence tried to chase the bird away, but it was able to escape before he could reach it. This lingered in Terrence's mind for a great deal of the night, a type of disturbance he was not akin with…

* * *

Terrence prepared himself for the crow to return the next night, equipping himself with his dented tennis racquet and waiting by the window. However, this night, the crow did not return to the window. Remaining apprehensive, Terrence stayed by the window for another hour, expecting the crow to make a late arrival. The crow did not come.

Eventually Terrence decided it was harmless to leave, hoping the crow had permanently departed. Tired from the work day, Terrence went to his bed early tonight. He stayed awake though, the clear image of the crow trapped in his mind. When the loud caw began to ring in his ears, Terrence assumed it was his imagination. Soon enough, he realized the noise did not come from within his head.

Terrence sprung up from his bed and ran to the window, expecting to see the crow. He did not. Regardless, the cawing continued, and it grew louder and louder evermore. Terrence was certain he could hear multiple caws at once, and he envisioned several crows outside of the house. The quantity of caws grew rapidly, and Terrence knew his house was surrounded by the creatures.

Before he could even think of what he should do next, his window was shattered, glass flying in all directions and swarms of crows breaking in. Terrence dropped to the floor, screaming in terror as the birds began to hover above him. Over the piercing noise of the crows' cries, Terrence could still hear all of his other windows breaking. The crows were entering the house from every way they could; several had sacrificed themselves to break the windows.

Eventually, when all were inside, the crows gathered altogether to assail Terrence. With no escape, Terrence curled into a ball, yelping as hordes of the crows pecked hard at his body. His screams were well overshadowed by the caws of the many crows. They mercilessly pecked and chewed at Terrence's skin, avenging their lost brother.

Once Terrence breathed no longer, the crow with the abnormally long beak made its way through the flock to find him. It remembered the brutal murder of its brother − the inexcusability and horror. It never forgot, and it never forgave. The crow made its way for the eyes of its already deceased victim.


End file.
